Reala
'Reala '''was the right-hand minion of the evil Wizeman and the secondary antagonist in the video games ''Nights into Dreams and Nights: Journey of Dreams. Appearance Reala's signature colors are red and black. In the original Saturn game, Reala had a purple ruffled collar, yellow fingers (possibly gloves) and a vest that appears to be open with a diamond pattern on his chest. He was redesigned for Journey of Dreams; now sporting a mask called a Persona, which is a symbol of loyalty to Wizeman. It is gold with a pink jewel in the center with black feathers on the edges. His vest is closed over his chest and has a flame/swirl pattern, he wears arm guards and hip-plates with a similar design and fingerless gloves (the yellow is now the same color as his skin). Origin In addition to NiGHTS, he was a first-rank Nightmaren created to do Wizeman's bidding. Reala has a brutal and cruel nature, and is very loyal to his master and grealty feared his wrath. ''NiGHTS into Dreams'' Defaulted as the boss for Elliot Edwards's Stick Canyon dream, Reala was gifted with one of the very few spoken lines in the game. After a zoom in of him on his throne, he stands, pointing at NiGHTS while declaring "Bedishino NiGHTS!" which is a slag term for "Let's go NiGHTS!". The player must paraloop him three times in order to defeat him, after which you don't see him again. Defeating Reala unlocks a two player option in the Sega Saturn NiGHTS into Dreams but in the remake for the PlayStation 2 it was taken out. ''NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams'' In NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams, Reala wears a Persona mask given by Wizeman to represent his loyalty to his master. He was given a British accent in Journey of Dreams to fit the style of the game. Reala also has a more frequent role in Will's dream than in Helen's dream, but he appears in her story almost immediately and plays a larger part in the reveal of NiGHTS' identity to Helen. Reala was finally defeated by NiGHTS after he appeared in Bellbridge and tried to hurt both Will and Helen. Arena In ? In ? Powers and Abilities His powers are identical to those of Nights; he can fly and create a vortex by flying in a circle. He is also a very skilled martial artist, much like Nights is, and can perform various aerial acrobatics. Gallery Reala.jpg Trivia *Reala's name happens to be a pun on the word "real". *Claris is the only character from both games that Reala has appeared in who has never met him. *If you listen closely to the level music Frozen Bell, Take The Snow Train, you'll hear notes from Reala's theme song, NiGHTS and Reala, worked into the music score. *Reala is the one of two characters in the series to have a spoken line in every game they appear in (barring Sonic Pinball Party), the only character whose voice actor is different with each appearance and the character with the most voice actors (currently 3). *Reala seems to bare a resemblance to The Emperor, a recurring boss in SEGA's ''House of the Dead ''series. *It has been confirmed in an interview with Yuji Naka that the spoken words before Reala's fight are: "Bedishino NiGHTS" Which, according to Naka, means "Lets go, NiGHTS" in slang. This pronunciation caused a lot of confusion and speculation among English speaking audiences, especially when he said "There is no NiGHTS!" or "That is not nice!", and was cleared up by an interview with Yuji Naka. Category:Minion Category:Right-Hand Category:Sonic Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Recurring villain Category:Wizards Category:Henchmen Category:Male Villains Category:Trickster Category:Martial Artists Category:Athletic Villains Category:Thought-Forms Category:Masked Villain Category:Sadists Category:Pawns Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Dream Master Category:Rivals Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Magi-Tech Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Contradictory Category:Outright Villains Category:Deceased Villains